It's youI swear
by majinga
Summary: Okay, so I admit it was my fault. I never meant for her to see the whole thing. It was more of what I call experimentation." Blaise POV
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **majinga

**Story Title: **It's You… I Swear

**Fandom/s: **Harry Potter

**Pairing: **Ginny Weasley x Blaise Zabini

* * *

"Damn you to hell, Zabini!" screamed Ginny Weasley into the night. She stood on a bridge holding on tightly to the railings until her knuckles were white. Tears streamed down her face as she repeatedly kicked a post.

It was a dark night and there were no stars in the sky. The chilly wind blew strong and she was still there hugging her coat closer to her body. There were only few motorists passing by since it was already nearing midnight. Ginny decided to apparate to this muggle place because she knew that she couldn't let her guard down and lose her sense of control. She can't go about hexing poor innocent muggles to let out her steam. After what happened that night, she felt she had to get away from the wizarding world for a while.

* * *

_Blaise POV_

I'm tired and my head is spinning from apparating to one place to another. I can't find her and I'm really desperate. Why does it have to happen now, huh?

Okay, so I admit it was my fault. I never meant for her to see the whole thing. It was more of what I call experimentation.

I love Ginerva Weasley so damn much that I'm doing everything I can to make our relationship work. The feelings I have are so strong that I'm willing to spend the rest of my life with that woman. To tell you the truth, it scares me to death. Yes, you heard right. I Blaise Zabini, blood traitor hater, would like to take Ginerva Weasley, blood traitor as my lawfully wedded wife; in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer for better or for worse. I love her so much that the least I want to do is to hurt her and make her cry.

Now, what the hell am I talking about? I did it anyway. I hurt her and made her cry.

I was supposed to meet her at Du Jour, a hip classy bar in the upper end of Wizarding London. I told her to come at 11:00 pm to avoid hassle and floo traffic. I wanted to have a nice drink with her before saying what I had to say. Of course I haven't told her that I wanted her to be mine forever. I planned to do it when the clock strikes 12 so it will be romantic plus I had other surprises up my sleeve.

When a man is about to propose, you can't blame them for getting tense and uptight. I felt exactly the same. I went to the bar a bit earlier to drink away my nerves and those fuzzy little things buzzing in my ear. I was all alone. I couldn't call on Draco for I knew he was busy with Granger, while Pansy I'm sure she's tending to her little Potters. Now let me just emphasize that I was lonely, nervous and already a bit tipsy. I started worrying. What if my past gets in the way of my happiness with my little red-head woman? I had to try it, to see if I've really outgrown it.

I found myself kissing some good-looking American (because I heard him speak) bloke. I think he's a wizard too, about my age. I guess he enjoyed the kiss and the tongue battle because he tried to deepen the kiss. His fingers were buried in my thick dark hair. I tried to break it because I didn't feel a thing, no passion, no sparks, no anything. I wanted to get away but his hold on my head was so strong. What I felt were revulsion and guilt because I couldn't help but think I was cheating on Ginny. And speaking of the devil, Ginny appeared. Her cheeks were pink probably from the cold wind outside the bar. She was a few feet away from us. She looked in our direction. Shock and hurt were evident in her big blue eyes. I was frantic so I stopped him the only way I knew. I pushed him hard on the chest and I think he fell to the ground. I ran after my girlfriend's retreating figure, but I was too late. She had apparated somewhere else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. I wish I did.

_Ginny's POV_

I thought it was all over. I thought he grew out of it (if that was even possible). At least that's what he told me when we started getting serious. We have been together for seven years and he swore to me that his past was past, already buried.

Back in school, Blaise was dubbed as Hogwart's Hot Blooded Casanova. He had lots of lovers from both genders, male and female. I have to tell you that even then, he was so good-looking and extremely sexy that girls and boys naturally swooned over him. He accepted them even only for a one-time thing. Maybe because he wanted to be more adventures or he knew that he liked swinging both ways.

Anyway, it was in sixth year when we started fooling around, broom closets, room of requirements and empty classrooms. His skills were talk of the town so I knew I had to try them, to see if it reached my standards. I hate to further inflate his ego which is why I'm only telling this to you. It was great; FANTABULOUS, a cross between fantastic and fabulous. His kisses and touches were hot and sensuous. He made me feel really special but I'm not that stupid to think that it would last; no, never in my wildest dreams. For me, it was all good while it lasted. Which is why I was surprised when he told me he wanted to get serious and give a shot at relationship with commitments. Being the naughty girl I am, I just went along because I knew about his player reputation. After two months into our relationship, it was then that I saw he was really serious about me and we started being exclusive. It was then when his bisexual tendencies started to fade. I was in cloud nine because what I thought to be some year-ender fling turned out to be a longer one.

He was a year older than me so he graduated ahead. He not being a student at Hogwarts anymore didn't stop us from seeing each other. Every Hogsmeade weekend we would go out and we would talk almost every night via floo network. He would bring me surprises and take me to places I've never been to. I know you're wondering how I know he's not cheating on me and isn't back to his old habits. That's simple. I asked Malfoy (okay, more liked begged him) to watch over his friend for me and of course I also asked Mione to do the same task secretly. Malfoy laughed his head off at my paranoid request but did it anyway because Mione threatened to leave him. Damn those two. They're so cute and happy.

I'm sorry let's go back to my story. After I graduated, we're still together, our relationship stronger than ever. I am already working in the Ministry of Magic while Blaise is managing his family's business empire. Since then, we've been on and off; we've had countless fights over petty things, just like any other couple. But we always make up and never leave things unresolved.

I guess tonight is different. Tonight's incident really shook me bad. I'm not sure if I can forgive him this time or even at least understand his side. I'm not sure if we can be the same again. I don't know if he'll even want me back. Nothing is sure right now. I really don't know what will become of us or if there will even be an US in the future.

* * *

It was a few minutes before three o'clock when Ginny arrived at her place. She was miserable and exhausted. After walking out of the bar, she apparated to muggle London to let off steam and walk around. She felt deceived. Until now, she couldn't believe what she saw.

She didn't bother to turn on the lights for she finds the darkness very comforting. As she was about to enter her room, she noticed a sleeping figure on one of her comfortable living room couches. It was him. Apparently, he was waiting for her to explain and apologize. Her temper flared up once again and her anger got the better of her.

"You get out of my place this instant!" she screamed at him.

"Hey Honey." He greeted as he opened his eyes. He was up in an instant to duck the lampshade she threw at him.

"Darling, let me explain."

"I need no explanations from you. What I saw was enough."

"Look, you don't understand…"

"What the hell don't I understand, Zabini? That you want out of this relationship so you go back to your old habits?"

"What made you think I want out of this?"

"You answer my question. Questions aren't answered with questions."

"I don't understand what you're trying to say here. But I assure you, the last thing I want to do is leave your side."

"Cut the crap. You think I haven't noticed? You've been more withdrawn lately and that faraway look in your eyes…Can't you see yourself? You're not happy anymore, with me, with us." Ginny's voice was becoming softer. She was on the verge of breaking down and it took all her self-control not to do so.

"Is that what you see?" Blaise's voice was gentle, his warm sad eyes searching her face.

"Yes, Blaise. Just tell me, because I'll let you go right this instant. She was already whispering, afraid to hear her own words. She looked away, losing control over the tears that were threatening to pour from her eyes since she saw him again. "I love you, and I only want your happiness."

_How can she think that?_ He thought bitterly to himself._ I have showered her with everything I can offer to show that I was more to than glad to be with her in many ways and she thinks I'm unhappy_. He found his voice. "Really, that's what you think? The funny thing is, for the past few days you were talking about, I've been thinking of spending the rest of my life with you." He looked at her expectantly.

She took a deep breath and clenched her fists, which were hanging on her sides. "Don't say that to only satisfy me." She looked him in the eye then looked away again. "Please leave now."

"But Ginny…"He tried for the last time, but she wouldn't face him anymore. Before apparating out of her flat, he said, "I swear, I mean it." With a cracking sound he was gone.

**A/N: **Please Review....


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own anything...

_Blaise POV_

I woke up to the blinding light of the sun since the curtains were already drawn. I was looking around, squinting for the brightness were hurting my eyes. My head was throbbing, not from the drinks but from last night's (or earlier's) skirmish. I can't believe that she can stand the thought of us separating, after 7 beautiful years? That was insane! I lost my trend I thought when I heard a distinct cracking sound near my bed room door.

"Man, you really did it." It was Draco Malfoy. He was shaking his head with an amused smirk plastered on his face.

"Did what exactly?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I heard all about it."

My face fell. "Oh."

"At five in the morning, Weaslette's head appeared in our fire place, looking for my wife. She looked puffy and blotchy from all the crying. That was when I heard about the whole drama."

I just nodded sheepishly, motioning him to sit down on my favorite arm chair. From the look on his face, I could tell I looked like hell but decided against saying anything about it. "You are stupid, aren't you? For pulling stunts like that and ruining the whole thing. I thought you're supposed to propose to her already."

"Yes. But it's not what you think it is, okay?" I told him my side of the story and he just listened to me, not giving any unsolicited comments. After my story, he threw me a towel. "Freshen up and go after her. I've got other things to do." With that, he left.

I followed his advice and went after her. I expected her to be at her office in the ministry because it was already 10:30 in the morning. When I got there, her secretary told me that Ms. Weasley called in sick and her leave was indefinite. I went to her flat but found not a single soul in there. I dropped by the Malfoy Manor in hope that she was there but found Hermione alone preparing herself a brunch. She wasn't mad at me, she was more of sympathetic. It seems Draco had told her my story. My last destination was the Burrow. I had a gut feeling that she was there but decided it to be the last because the thought that all her six brothers will welcome with their wands on my throat was terrifying.

When I got to the burrow, Mrs. Weasley stood waiting for me on their front door, glaring at me. "What did you do to my daughter?"

I couldn't say anything. My mouth went dry. How was I to tell the mother of the girl I want to marry that I made her daughter cry because I kissed a guy the other night? Boy, that was hard.

"Is that Zabini?" I heard Ron growl from the other side of the door. He sounded angry, very angry. "Let me talk to that bastard!" He opened the door and lunged at me. Instead of helping me up, Molly Weasley just walked inside her house and slammed the door at us. Geez… that woman didn't even care if her youngest son turned into a murderer.

**A/N: **please review...

**snowfire81: **I'm glad you liked mt story. Thank you very much.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing**.**

_Ginny POV_

I woke up to the sound of running and slamming doors. I was having one of those terrible headaches caused by lack of sleep and too much crying so I couldn't follow them and see what the commotion was about. Instead, I opened my window. Ron, Fred, George and Percy were all ganging up on some guy. I wondered who the poor bloke was and what he did to make my brothers angry as raging bulls. All I saw was that the guy had a dark hair and had a good built since he was standing and his head bent.

I heard Fred roaring. "What did you do that for, huh? Right from the start we knew you were a good or nothing slytherin bastard. We tried to convince her, but she never listens. You never deserved my sister!" while Ron and George punched him and Percy held him, pinning his arms back. After that, Fred cast a Crucio on him, letting the dark haired guy fall to the ground. He was already writhing in pain clutching his stomach and his face, bloody. That was when comprehension dawned on me. I ran out of the house as fast as my legs could take me and went to him.

"Blaise…" I knelt beside his form. I scrutinized his bloody face teary eyed. I have never seen him in that state. He was good at fighting and I knew he could take down my brothers at the same time if he wanted to. What was he trying to prove? Merlin, did he have some death wish?

"Gin…" His eyes fluttered open, but they were already unfocused. He lifted his hand to cup my cheek. That was when my tears started to fall. "Honey, where's your wand?" I asked him.

"Home" His voice was barely audible and he was having hard time breathing. Blaise fell unconscious. I glared up at each of the culprits while they stared at the ground.

With utmost care, I levitated him to my bedroom and treated his injuries. He had wounds and bruises on his face and his abdomen area and a few broken ribs. I stayed with him, night and day. I never left him while he was out cold. Of course I was still angry at him for the incident in Du Jour but I was very concerned with his conditions. I guess my love for him still prevailed.

On the third night he was still out, I sobbed my self to sleep. I felt so guilty. If only I heard him out that night in my apartment, he wouldn't get beaten up and things would be different.

I woke up the following morning to see that he was already gone. I was hysterical. I found a short note on the night stand. It just said, "I'm really sorry. Thank you so much." He didn't sign his name but I would recognize that neat hand-writing anywhere.

* * *

_Blaise POV_

It was around five in the morning when I woke up from what seemed to be a long deep sleep. I looked around to find myself in a different room. Ginny was sleeping on an arm chair. I realized that I'm in her bedroom in the burrow. I went over to her sleeping figure and covered with a warm blanket. She looked so tired with dark circles under her eyes. What bothered me was the tear stains on her cheeks. She had been crying again and I knew it was because of me. I wanted to wipe them away but that would only wake her up.

I wanted to talk to her badly but after what Fred said while the others were beating me up, I had to re-evaluate everything. I believe that there are times when you have to distance yourself from a conflicting situation because at times seeing things from afar makes you see reality, and I knew that's what I had to do. I wrote a short note and apparated somewhere far. I stayed at our vacation house in Southern France.

Spending three whole days alone had cleared my head. I was able to mull over our relationship and what I really wanted. That was when I became more about anything else in my life.

**A/N: **Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer: **i own nothing. nada. nothing at all.

* * *

Ginny was asleep. She was tired from a long day's work. Since Blaise was gone, she moved back to her own place and only went home whenever she felt weary. She tried to bury herself in so much work just to forget him. In her opinion, that was much better compared drowning her system in alcohol. At least after a few hours of sleep she'll have a clear head, unlike the latter one.

Tonight was no different. When she got home, she ate the boxed meal she bought from a near by fast food, then went straight to bed. She was already fast asleep when she heard a few taps on her window. A black cloaked figure in a broomstick hovered outside. Since it was dark, she couldn't make out the person's face.

She carefully opened the window to hear the voice she longed to hear. "Ginny" she recognized that smooth silky voice but she didn't move an inch. She just watched him as he took off his hood. "How are you?" There was a slight smile on his face.

He watched her emotions flicker in her light brown eyes. He was once again mesmerized by them, which is the reason why he didn't see what happened next. In Ginny's one swift motion, Blaise felt a strong slap which left a blazing mark on his left cheek.

"What was that for?" He looked at her incredulously. Ginny glared back at him, eyes full of fury. "That was for kissing him!" He had his hand on that painful spot, when he felt another slap. This time, it was on the right side of his face. The latter one was more painful for she obviously added more force into it. "That was for almost getting yourself killed!"

He was about to protest when he felt another one, a much stronger impact hit his face. He was caught off guard when Ginny punched him on the face. He almost fell-off his broom which was approximately 20 feet above the ground. "THAT WAS FOR LEAVING ME!"

It took him a while before he could say something. His cheeks were red and burning in pain, then his latest injury which hurt the most was a broken nose. Ginny retreated and sat on her bed.

"Ginny, I'm sorry…" He flew inside her room and got off his broom. He walked to the sobbing woman. He stroked her head comfortingly.

"You could've woke me up and said goodbye instead of making me worry like that you bint!" She looked up at him indignantly.

"I knew it was wrong, but I had to go for awhile."

"hmmph…" She faced away from him, crossing her arms, nose in the air. He just stood there smiling a bit nervously _She still cares for me_, he thought to himself. He turned her head gently making her face him and looked at her earnestly. "That kiss meant nothing. It was like an experiment to see if that lifestyle still interests me. It was important for me so I know what my next move will be." As he said that, he leaned closer to her and enveloped her in a hug. He kissed the top of her head before he began. "I never thought we'd get this far you know. What do you say we continue this?" The red-haired woman looked up at him, perplexed at what he said. He dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out something. His fist was closed tightly and held it over her palm. "Marry me."

Ginny eyed the diamond-studded gold band on her palm then back at his dark eyes. Her expression was inscrutable. She took out her wand and pointed it at his broken nose. "Episkey", she muttered.

"Ow! That's the fourth time today, Weasley!"

She grinned broadly and hugged him tightly. Blaise hugged her back. After a few seconds, he could already feel warm wetness on his shoulder. That was when he realized that she was crying. He took the ring from her and slipped it in her fourth finger. She didn't fight him and he took that as a yes. They remained that way and didn't let go of each other.

Soon enough, serenaders appeared out of thin air and started to play the first song they ever danced to as a couple. (A/N: Listen to the song 'If I Can't Have You' by Etta James for better imagery). They swayed to the melody together. Ginny whispered into his ear, "You're it, Blaise."

A/N: Woo! Finally it's done. I broke out in sweat writing this last chapter. I hope it will do.


End file.
